The Forgotten
by AngelBeats293
Summary: Naraku was dead. The world was finally at peace. Inuyasha and Kagome could finally settle down together, that was until Kagome suffers from amnesia and can no longer remember Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha got what it takes to make the one he loves remember him?
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new life for Inuyasha and Kagome. They could finally settle down together and enjoy life without a care in the world. Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms. She awoke to see Inuyasha, Rin and Kaede still sound asleep. She tiptoed past them and emerged outside. She inhaled a large serving of fresh air and relaxed.

"I can't wait till our new hut is built" she whispered looking at the only slightly constructed building just a little further down the path. Kagome slowly walked towards the tree where everything began. She stared up at the tree in awe while smiling. She couldn't help but feel happy whenever she was next to the sacred tree. Kagome was too busy to notice the demon sneaking up on her.

Inuyasha was suddenly awoken by a faint scream. He turned to look at Kagome only to find that she was missing. He rushed outside and tried to pick up on her scent.

"PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Kagome who was being carried to the top of the sacred tree in the demons greasy hand. She tried to pull away but to no avail, the demon just gripped harder with every movement she made.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's smile returned.

" INUYASHA! PLEASE HELP ME!" She shouted. The ogre's face suddenly filled with fear and his body started to tremble. "That's not the same Inuyasha that defeated Naraku is it?" the ogre asked nervously. Kagome gave a smug smile. The ogres grip loosened. Kagome slipped through his fingers and fell.

Inuyasha stormed past the trees towards the sacred tree. He stopped, tears filled his eyes. He rushed over to Kagome and held her tightly.

" Kagome, please open your eyes" the half demon stared down at the bruised face. Her eyes parted slightly.

" wh… who are you?" Kagome managed to mutter before closing her eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagomes eyes fluttered open once more. She found herself surrounded by strangers in a room she had never seen before. She blinked several times in disbelief.

"Where am I?" she muttered still investigating the room.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha in a high concerned voice.

"I… I think so but what is this place and who are you? I was just by the well in my family shrine and now I'm here"

Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock. "She doesn't know who I am" he thought. He punched the wall in anger and then stormed outside. "How could I have let this happen?" He screamed in anger and found tears falling from his eyes. Just then Miroku and Sango came rushing towards him.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where's Kagome" asked a frantic Sango while she was still trying to catch her breath.

"She's inside, I need you to help Kaede take care of her and answer her questions. I've got a demon to kill" said Inuyasha in an orderly fashion trying to hide his face so he can wipe his tears away. Inuyasha then stormed towards the forest with his eyes turning red from the lust for blood.

-**Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having a bit of writers block at the mo. I hoping the other chapters will be a bit longer than this but I don't play on going over 400 words for each one. Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved. It made me truly happy and I hope you will continue to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for reading and for the awesome comments. I don't mind constructive critism either. I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story (even though I have serious writers block)! Thanks again! This chapter is pretty violent and contains some gore so you have been warned before you have any complaints about it.**

Inuyasha attempted to follow the scent of the demon as best as he could but the stench was over powering. He followed the foul odour, there it was. Slowly trotting away in front of him. He kicked the demon with all of his strength from behind making fly then land on the ground with a thud. The demon looked up at him in fear trying the crawl away. Inuyasha stood on its tail and it let out a high pitched scream.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS INSTEAD OF MY SWORD JUST SO I GET THE SATISFACTION OF RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVER BORN!"

Inuyasha first tore off its arms and legs one by one then plunged his hand into its chest and ripped its heart from inside the demons body. Inuyasha threw the demons heart onto the ground and then squeezed it with his bare feet. Inuyasha left the mutilated body and hurried back to Kagome.

"So, I used to travel between my present time and this era to collect sacred jewel shards until we defeated Naraku and the well sealed. I somehow managed to come back so I could be with this Inuyasha person you're talking about and now the well has sealed again but for good this time"

Kagome said while playing with her fingers.

Sango and Miroku nodded with relieved looks on their faces. Kagome's eyes started to tear up.

"Why are ye crying child?"

Asked Kaede while she sat down next to Rin after they had collected more fire wood.

"B because… I'll never see my family again will I?"

Kagome managed to say before the tears started to flood her eye's.

"KAGOME! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Inuyasha said running into the hut and kneeling at Kagome's side.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?"


	4. Chapter 4

You could see everyone's faces light up with excitement, especially Inuyasha's.

"Kagome, you know who I am?"  
Kagome shook her head with guilt; everyone lowered their heads once more. They all rose from their seats and left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"I'm sorry, that name just came out. But I guess that you're the Inuyasha I've heard so much about?"

Inuyasha forced a weak smile on his face.

"I must really love you if I decided to live here instead of with my family…"

Kagome said blushing slightly while lifting her knees and then resting her chin on them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand gently; she quickly lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"K… Kagome I love you with all my heart and that's why I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you remember me"

Inuyasha turned his head so Kagome wouldn't see his face turn red. Kagome smiled, even though she couldn't remember who the boy before her was he was prepared to do anything to make her remember him.

"Humm you know that monk who was in here before… he said something about you and a priestess and that you kept running off to see even though you are with me"

Kagome teased while enjoying the sight of the half demon's face fill with frustration.

"I'll kill that Miroku!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and was about to storm outside

"The kind demon slayer also told me in situations like this to say SIT!"

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! **

**I hope you will all continue to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku and Sango heard a yelp then a crash from inside the hut. They immediately knew what it was. They exchanged worried looks.

"I think we will be taking our leave now… please take care of Kagome for us Kaede"

Miroku shouted while he and Sango made their quick escape. Kaede and Rin stood with confused looks on their faces while watching the pair dash off. Inuyasha suddenly burst out the hut with a red mark across his face.

"WHERE IS THAT DAM MONK!?"

"Oh, ye understands now"

Said Kaede trying to hold back her giggle. Rin just looked back and forth at the two still confused.

"Inuyasha, have ye thought of anyway to bring back Kagome's memories?"

Asked Kaede trying to distract Inuyasha from hunting down Miroku.

"I haven't got a clue…"

Said Inuyasha sinking to the floor looking defeated. He lowered his head and punched the floor.

"Why don't you take her to the sacred tree? It seems important to her so it might bring something back"

Said Rin trying to be helpful. Inuyasha raised his head once more and a small grin appeared. He dashed inside and returned a few seconds later with Kagome in his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shouted Kagome trying to release herself from the half demons arms. Inuyasha just started to run towards the forest without saying a word.

- AT THE SACRED TREE -

Inuyasha finally released Kagome from his grip and let her jump to the floor. Kagome dusted herself off then looked at the tree. A smile crawled across her face.

"Why do I feel so happy here?"

She asked while climbing up the roots.

"This is where we met… you saved me from a spell that had me bound to this tree for 50 years…"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see him smiling up at her. She turned her head back to face the tree. She slowly raised her hand and placed it onto the scar that was left imprinted on the bark. She suddenly removed her hand when a face appeared in her head. The face of a Priestess.

"Something else happened here didn't it? Something sad…"


End file.
